Episode 469
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=560 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Nami - Usopp |rating=11.7 |rank=3 }} "Kuma Causes Disaster - Iva-san’s Angry Attack" is the 469th episode of One Piece. Short Summary Luffy receives the key to Ace's handcuffs from Hancock, who then fantasizes about a wedding ceremony held on Amazon Lily between herself and Luffy with the entire Kuja tribe witnessing. Ivankov fights against Kuma while Luffy continues to advance up the battlefield. Crocodile defeats multitudes of Whitebeard's lower-ranking men to get to him, but is assualted by Jozu, who is then halted by Doflamingo. The episode ends with Mihawk blocking Luffy's path. Long Summary The Marines are surprised that Boa Hancock protected Luffy from Smoker. Hancock then gives Luffy the key to Ace's handcuffs. Luffy hugs Hancock as a way of thanking her. Hancock is so happy that she fell to her knees in a swoon. The nearby Marines mistook this interaction as Luffy throwing his weight on Hancock and defeating her. Hancock then pictures herself marrying Luffy and having the red string of fate tying them to each other, but is soon brought back to reality when Smoker attacks Luffy again, prompting Hancock to break his jutte. Smoker angrily asks her if she knows what will happen for messing with the Marines but she replies that she "can do everything, because she's beautiful". Ivankov confronts Donquixote Doflamingo about Bartholomew Kuma being "dead". Luffy soon joins Ivankov and Doflamingo explains that while the cyborg is indeed Kuma, he is not the one they once knew, as Dr. Vegapunk has completely modified him, and he is now a complete human weapon, much to Ivankov's surprise. Doflamingo then tells Ivankov that Kuma now is just a weapon that follows the World Government's orders and so it is better for him to forget about their friendship. Kuma then shoots beams at Ivankov and Luffy. Kuma then dashes toward the Newkamas and blows them away with his Pad Cannon. Angered, Ivankov attacks him with both Face Spectrum and Galaxy Wink which blows Kuma away, followed by a kick which knocks Kuma down. Ivankvo decides that he "will not hold back anymore". Just then he becomes depressed at how nobody has ever forgotten about him but quickly recovers claiming that he will make Kuma remember how scary he is. He then orders the Newkamas to follow Luffy while he deals with Kuma. Meanwhile Buggy and his followers formulate a plan that they soon put into action, but Galdino has doubts. Daz Bones and Crocodile fight the Whitebeard Pirates who try to protect Whitebeard from him, but are easily defeated. Jozu then confronts Crocodile and is capable of harming him. Just before Jozu could attack Crocodile again, Doflamingo saves Crocodile by holding Jozu back with his power. Crocodile threatens to kill Doflamingo if he gets in his way, but Doflamingo proposes an alliance. Luffy keeps advancing, but finds that Mihawk is in his way. Mihawk thinks to himself as he "apologizes" to Shanks as he will not hold back and will fight Luffy to determine if fate is on Luffy's side or not. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation de:Kuma ni Okita Ihen Iva-san Ikari no Ichigeki Category:Episodes Category:Season 14